Living Next Door!
by AintNothingInThisWorldForFree
Summary: Bella Moves Next Door.. All Human! Just read. : Rated m for a reason.
1. Neighbors

Chapter 1

Bpov

Neighbor.

I was moving all my stuff into my new apartment today, with my two best friends Alice and Rose. Technically we didn't move much, Alice payed a couple of random guys to move it. So we sat there and watched.

Then after all the boxes where in the house I started unpacking. I worked on my room first. Alice and Rose came to help me.

"Bella I think you're missing a couple boxes." Alice Said.

I gave her a confused look. "huh?"

"You only have 2 boxes of cloths. You can't only have 2 boxes."

"I do"

"oh" she looked confused. After coupled seconds she seemed to recover. "Well… ok more to go shopping for." Then her whole face lite up.

GREAT. Shopping with Alice. Its not that I don't like shopping with Alice its just I hate shopping period. And with her it would be 10 times worse.

We spent about an hour working on my room but got tired of it. So I decided we should go out for a late lunch. But after we ate we started walking and Alice saw a couple stores that she just had to go into.

By the time we got back to my apartment it was already 6:48 and Alice and Rose had to leave. I was kinda a little worried about staying at my apartment by myself at night.

I started cooking dinner and put in a movie to calm my nerves.

After I ate dinner and the movie was over, I went and took a shower and got in my pajamas. I laid in bed and drifted off to sleep.

Thump. Thump. Thump

I was tossing and turning.

"Oh…"

I sat straight up in bed.

Thump. Thump.

Wtf was that noise

"oh... oh god… Edward." Some girl yelled.

I turned to look at my clock on my bedside table, 2:17am. Are you kidding me??? I do not wanna be waking up at two in the morning to them fucking!!!

Thump. Thump.

I Stood up and hit started banging on his wall.

"oh… Edward… don't stop."

I decided to stop banging after a couple minutes.

Thump. Thump.

"ugh!!!" I screamed. Opps. I'm normally really polite but I'm sorry, I'm not a morning person at two am.

Then she started really screaming. So I stood up and walked to the living room and started watching t.v.

After a while I feel asleep.

Knock. Knock.

"Ugh." I stood up and walked to my door. I open it and there was Alice and Rose.

"What?" I said angry

Alice Smiled "Shopping"

I turned around and look at the clock. 7am. "Alice its only 7 and I'm tired."

She rolled her eyes and walked in "oh come on… you went to bed ear…" she was eyeing my couch. "Bella… why did you sleep on the couch?"

I sighed "my neighbor decided to fuck some girl at like 2 in the morning" I rolled my eyes "and she sure was a screamer."

They both looked at me and laughed.

I glared at them till they stopped. then I told them I was gonna get dressed, then we could go. So I went in my room and put on a pair of white jeans and a dark blue tank top with a white half jacket. I brushed my hair and put on a pair of blue flip flops.

Then before I walked into the living room a great plan came to be. I walked up to "Edwards" wall and started banging on it. Till I heard a girl scream and I'm guessing Edward say "what? Who's there" I smiled and walked to the living room

When I walked in and saw both Alice and Rose giving me confused looks. I smiled "pay back"

I went in my kitchen and grabbed an apple, then we walked out my door. And I was shocked to see some guy in his boxers walk out from next door. "where you banging on my wall?" he asked.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I nodded. And I heard Rose start to giggle.

He looked mad. "well. What do you want?"" he spat at me. I was shocked.

"um… I-I-I don't want a-anything." I didn't know what to say.

He glared at me. "well then don't bang on my wall at 7 am."

Alice cleared her throat. I was getting mad now. "Excuse me? Maybe I wouldn't have bang on your wall if your weren't keeping me up all night Edward." He looked confused.

"How did you know my name?"

"Are you serious? I heard your name being called like 20 times last night. Maybe next time get someone a little quieter. And I wont have to wake you up at 7 am." With that I turned on my heel and walked away.

Ugh… shopping was a living hell. My feet hurt and I don't think I could carry one ore bag without falling over.

Alice dragged us from one store to the next never taking a break. I don't know how she doses it.

At around 4pm we decided it was time to head home. They dropped me off in front of my apartment and left.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2.

Epov.

Meeting Her.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Emily started screaming. So I sat up. "What? Who's there?" no one replied.

I got up and decided to walk to my front door.

I walked out to see 3 very beautiful girls, just staring at me.

"Where you banging on my wall?" I asked to no one particular.

The brown head blushed and looked down but still shock her head yes. While the blonde giggled.

I was mad. I'm not a morning person and she's banging on my wall at 7 am. "Well what do you want?" I spat. She looked shocked.

"um… I-I-I don't want a-anything." Are you kidding me did she really just wake me up at 7 for nothing. "Well then don't bang on my wall at 7am."

The Littlest one cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? Maybe I wouldn't have bang on your wall if your weren't keeping me up all night Edward." Did she just say my name? Wait how did she know my name? I've never met her before.

"How did you know my name?"

"Are you serious? I heard your name being called like 20 times last night. Maybe next time get someone a little quieter. And I wont have to wake you up at 7 am." Then she just turned and walked away.

I looked down. FUCK. I'm only wearing boxers.

I went back inside, took a shower and got dress.

when I walked in my room Emily was laying on my bed asleep. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Emily? Wake up." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back "Emily you have to get dressed. I'm leaving soon and its time for you to leave."

Bpov.

I walked into the building, carrying about 5 bags in each hand. Pressed the button for the elevator and just waited. Beep.

The door opened, so I got in and before the door could shut all the way Edward gets on.

After the doors shut he turned to me. "I'm sorry about last night and this morning."

I nodded.

"So…What's your name?" he asked.

I turned to him "Bella."

He smiled and for the first time I really looked at him. And Wow, words can't even describe him. He was tall and muscular, he had bright green eyes and the best smile I've ever seen, a odd bronze color hair that just so happen to fit him. I smiled back.

Beep. The doors opened. I walked up to my door and got my key out.

Someone behind me cleared their throat so I turned around.

It was Edward. "do you wanna come over for dinner?" I was shocked I didn't know what to say.

I shocked my head. "Not tonight" I held up my bags "got to put away all this stuff"

He nodded and I open my door he took some of my bags and helped me carry them inside. I blushed "thanks" he nodded

He was about to walk out when he turned around. "Goodnight Bella"

"Night Edward."


End file.
